My Little Brony: Dragon Balls Are Magic
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: There is only one thing that is more important to the Z fighters than their strength, sense of honor, or even the fate of the world. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.


This is my first Dragon Ball Z story, which quite frankly surprises me since Dragon Ball Z was going to be one of the first fandoms that I wanted to involve myself in, and I decided to go a bit ridiculous with this story. The name is Leon, and today is my one year anniversary on this site. A friend of mine did a similar brony story for her one year anniversary, and I figured that I might as well do one too. Except, for Dragon Ball Z.

If you don't know, a brony is a male that loves/enjoys the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Bro + Pony= Brony

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Ball Z, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

* * *

"Where is your Saiyan honor? Your sense of pride?"

Vegeta had Gohan up against the wall of his media room at Capsule Corp., not being able to restrain himself any longer, and he couldn't figure out why the boy was acting the way that he was. Gohan had Saiyan blood rushing through his veins, blood of the proudest and strongest race, and here he was acting like a timid child asking to sleep with the lights on. As Vegeta stared into the face of the wide eyed teenager in front of him, as he saw the boy shrink back into himself, he felt that Gohan wasn't worthy of his heritage.

"Calm down, Vegeta."

It was Goku that spoke, Goku that placed a hand on his shoulder to ease the tension as all the rest of the Z fighters awkwardly watched what was going on, but Vegeta shook it off since he wasn't in the mood to just let the situation slide. He had already ignored it for far too long, far longer than any Saiyan other than the Sons would have, and he looked over his shoulder as he glared at Goku. How could his rival be so nonchalant about this?

"No! I will not tolerate this, and neither should you Kakarot."

Goku frowned, and didn't really know what else he could do. Sure, Vegeta had his son up against a wall talking about how he lacked pride and honor, but it wasn't like the Saiyan prince was going to do anything rash about it. Instead, Goku thought for a moment, and then gave a smile since it was pretty much his only option.

"Come on, so he hasn't decided yet. He'll make up his mind some day."

Vegeta's reaction was to spit at the ground in disgust. In his opinion, it was more than Gohan deserved.

"He has Saiyan blood in him. His cowardice disgraces us all."

Vegeta's hands went slack at the statement, as if disappointed in having to say it, and he released the boy. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief because for a minute there he thought that the Saiyan prince was going to go back to his murdering ways, but luckily it seemed as if things were starting to calm down. Gohan waited for a second to see if Vegeta was going to do anything, such as blast him or otherwise, but when he realized that nothing was going to happen, he figured that it was safe to explain himself.

"Look Vegeta, we're all bronies here, does it even matter who our favorite is?"

There was a look in Vegeta's eyes, a nostalgic one like he was remembering a time that had passed far too long ago, and he just kept looking at Gohan, not believing the words that were coming out of the kid's mouth. How could he call himself a Saiyan, or a brony, which was something that allowed just as much pride, if this was the way that he was going to handle himself?

"Not to you Gohan, but to a warrior it matters greatly. Kakarot's obsession with Pinkie Pie, Piccolo's with Derpy, Krillin's affection for Rainbow Dash, or my own love that I have for Fluttershy. It is what defines us as warriors."

Gohan said nothing and stood there shuffling his feet as all the rest of the Z Fighters around the room nodded their heads in agreement. No one did anything else though, it was much too awkward for that at first, until Hercule randomly cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Gohan met eyes with him, the father of the girl he was in love with, and hoped that the world champion didn't say anything that would cause him trouble with Videl.

"I don't want my daughter to be with some punk kid who can't even name his favorite pony."

His shoulders drooping, his confidence becoming nonexistent, Gohan couldn't believe that everyone was against him. It wasn't until the next statement that things became all the more terrible.

"I have to agree."

"Piccolo!"

Piccolo gave Gohan one of his stern familiar looks so that his apprentice would know not to interrupt him again. Yeah, it was tough love, but Gohan not having the guts to name a favorite pony proved that this was what he needed.

"I trained you better than this Gohan. It's about time you finally become a man of your own."

Vegeta watched on, glad that pretty much all the other warriors in the room were on his side, but became alert when he heard his Bulma's old weakling boyfriend say something to the young half-Saiyan that was being put on the spot by everyone. Vegeta narrowed his eyes; Yamcha had that familiar idiotic grin on his face.

"Cheer up, pal. I don't have a favorite pony either."

Having no choice but to interject himself into the conversation again, Vegeta walked up to Yamcha and grabbed him by the shirt. This was something that Gohan needed, something to turn him into a better Saiyan and a better warrior, which would also ultimately lead him to becoming a better brony as well, and there was no way that he was going to let this loser ruin that.

"And that is why no one respects you."

Suddenly, Tien stood up from the chair that he was sitting in, giving everyone a better view of his Twilight Sparkle shirt that was covering his usually shirtless body, and he looked directly at Gohan, and waited for him to acknowledge him.

"Yeah, Tien?"

Tien had always been a serious warrior, even more so when either the fate of the Earth or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, was concerned. He narrowed his eyes at Gohan, the same way so many other eyes had been that day already, and spoke clearly so that the boy could hear him; so that he could learn the truest of all lessons.

"Tara Strong is best pony."

* * *

Personally, I love the image of the Z Fighters going to Capsule Corp. all just to watch My Little Pony.


End file.
